disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara and Kara
Sara '''and Kara''' are twin Oracles who first appeared in "Dragon Breath" in Season 1. The two are friends of Jake's and recurring characters in the series. They are great descendants of the Oracle of Delphi of ancient Greece. Because of their ability to see the future, Sara and Kara are considered a part of the magical realm and live there along with other magical creatures. But, aside from that, they are perfectly normal teenage girls. Physical Appearance Sara In the first season, Sara looks a lot like her sister Kara. She's a natural redhead and ties her wavy hair in a ponytail. She wears a long green dress and a pair of summer sandals. She also has a purple flower in her hair. In Season 2, however, Sara goes through a dramatic change in appearance. She is now a blond with blue eyes and wears a more feminine outfit: a long and frilly blue skirt with purple flowers, a pink tank top, and a purple vest that she ties around her neck. The only detail that has remained mostly the same since Season 1 is the purple flower in her hair. This change in appearance makes her bubbly and happy-go-lucky attitude stand out more than ever before. Kara In Season 1, Kara closely resembles her sister, making their blood relation evident. She has straight natural red hair and wears a blue vest over an orange-brown dress and a pair of boots. She also has a collar around her neck. In the second season, Kara changes her look drastically. She now has dark hair (probably dyed) and puts on dark lipstick and mascara. She wears a burgundy vest over a dark shirt that goes down past her waist. She also wears an almost ankle-long grey skirt and a pair of dark boots. The only detail that remains roughly the same from Season 1 is the collar around her neck. This change in appearance makes her negative and grim attitude stand out more than before. Personality Due to Sara and Kara being born as twins, their Oracle power was divided between the two of them. Sara can only see the negative things while Kara only sees the positive things. Because fo this, both have very different personalities. Sara Because she can only see bad things, Sara has learned to overcome the negative aspects of life and to seize every good moment she can get. The smallest amount of good news makes her extremely happy. She's constantly in a good mood, and even her own misfortune doesn't get her down. She was nicknamed "Little Miss Sunshine" by Fu Dog. Kara Because Kara can only see good things, she feels like there's nothing more she can get out of life. There are no pleasant surprises anymore and everything becomes dull to her. She's never in a good mood and always sounds serious and uninterested. She was nicknamed "Miss Doom n' Gloom" and "Dame Downer" by Fu Dog. Seer Ability Unlike popular belief, Oracles cannot control when they will have visions or what it is exactly they will see. The premonitions will always come without warning to Sara and Kara, after which they will instinctively blurt out what they saw. As Oracles, it is physically impossible for them to not to say what they've seen. They also cannot lie about their visions, which are 100% and certain to happen. Whenever they get a glimpse of the future, their eyes will glow a golden color. Although Sara and Kara will always tell their premonitions, they do not always do so in a very forward manner. Most often, they will simply imply a certain outcome. For example, in "Body Guard Duty", Sara warns Jake to have a mole on his hand checked, but doesn't say exactly why. Kara later mentions in "Eye of the Beholder" that most of the time, they'll just know something bad is going to happen but can't tell what or how. Also, when their visions are taken out of context, they may not happen the way others expected them to. This happens in "Body Guard Duty" when Sara tells Jake that he's going to be hit by a boulder going as fast as 180 miles per hour; it turns out Jake, in his Dragon form, was flying at 179 miles per hour when this occurred, so the boulder only hit him with a relative speed of one mile per hour, which equals to a harmless tap. Another interesting thing to note is that some predictions may be negative in the eyes of some, but can be positive in the eyes of others. A good example of this would be in "Body Guard Duty" when Sara has a vision of a dumpster full of dead fish overwhelming the alley they are currently in. It is indeed a negative situation for the Goblins who tried to kidnap them (the stench is too much for their sensitive nose), but it is positive for Jake who manages to save the Oracles and escape. Because of their ability, the twins are often subject to abuse from greedy individuals. In "Body Guard Duty", they are kidnapped by a Goblin crime boss named Herbert. He wants to use their power so he can bet on the winning team of the Ogre Bowl. Even Jake is guilty of using Sara and Kara's powers to his advantage when he asked them for the answers to his mythology test. Quotes In "Dragon Breath" Sara *"Hi, you're cute. Want to know the exact time and day you're going to die?"; *''(to Jake) "You should totally have that mole on your hand checked!" ''(giggles) Kara *"You're going to get a Game Station 3000 for Christmas this year. Wooptie-tap-dancing-doo for you." In "Body Guard Duty" Sara *"Hey, Jake! Remember us?" (her eyes glow) ''"You will!"; *'"You're gonna get a nasty case of poison ivy all over your head in July! A pox upon your face!" (giggles); *''(chipper) "I just get visions; horrible, disturbing visions that haunt my every waking moment. Not to mention my nightmares."; *"Nice to meet'cha! Tomorrow you're gonna get a massive zit on your fa-!" ''(gets cut off by Jake); *''(chipper) "Someone's gonna steal your pudding!"; *(chipper) "Sorry about your nasty breakup next spring! And on prom night too!" ''(whispers to girl) "Bring cab fare."; *''(tries to jump over a fence but trips and loses her sandal)'' "Oops! I should've seen that coming!" (giggles); *"You know what is a good thing? Ice cream! I mean, seriously, yum! right?"; *"Life's too short to let a little bad news stop you from living." (her eyes glow) "Ooh! Speaking of bad news, Goblins are gonna fall from the sky! I bet that will be exciting!"; *"The bad news is, we're gonna get nabbed by Herbert!" (giggles); *"The bad news is, you're gonna get hit by a boulder going 180 miles per hour! Wow, that's gonna hurt!"; *''(To Jake, eerily, about staying positive)'' "You should keep that in mind when you find out the dark, awful truth about Rose..." ''(becomes chipper again) ''"Well, 'night!" '''Kara *"You're cavity-free this year."; *''(about her visions) "Mine always seem to have cinnamon rainbows with jumping puppies in 'em. I hate puppies."; *(to Trixie and Spud) "You and yo-yo boy are gonna tie de knot. Boring."; *"You! You're gonna be a Broadway star one day."; *(To Jake, about being kidnapped) "The good news is, you're gonna rescue us. My hero."; *(Jake hands Sara her lost sandal but Kara intervenes)'' "I'll take that." (hits Jake repeatedly with it) In "Eye of the Beholder" Sara *"Hi! We had a vision about the pageant! Pandarus is up to something; something unspeakably horrible!" (claps hands eagerly); *"Ooh, look at those heels! She's gonna have a tough time running for her life in those!" In "Hong Kong Nights" Sara & Kara *'Sara: '(to Chang, chipper) "You're going to prison!" *'Kara: '"Where you'll meet lots of nice ladies with common interests and generic haircuts." In "The Academy" Sara *"I wouldn't let this ruin your day or anything, it's just the Huntsman is putting together a plan that would mean the total annihilation of all magical creatures!" ''(giggles) ''"Oh! And you're gonna get a really huge zit next week." Trivia *Sara and Kara make an appearance in the series' Season 2 intro. *Sara and Kara's last name is Oracle. *In "Body Guard Duty", Sara and Kara pose as Jake's cousins from out of town. *In "Being Human", Sara appears in the yearbook, although she wasn't an official student. It is possible that, after "Body Guard Duty", she enrolled at the school with her sister. *Sara and Kara participated in the fight against the Dark Dragon in "Hong Kong Nights". *Sara and Kara have a name composed of four letters like their voice actress Tara Strong. Their three names also rhyme. Appearances *"Dragon Breath" (first appearance) *"Body Guard Duty" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Hong Kong Knights" *"The Academy" *"Magic Enemy #1" *"Being Human" (cameo) Gallery Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Character groups Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Siblings Category:Character pairs Category:Greek Mythology Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Living characters Category:Greek Mythology